Everything has changed
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Clary y Jace han sido mejores amigos desde que tienen uso de la razón. A sus seis años de edad, ambos están muy convencidos de que son los mejores amigos que podrían existir, tal vez incluso más unidos que Izzy y Simon o que Magnus y Alec. ¿Notarán que esa relación se hace cada vez aún más estrecha?
1. Everything has changed

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes son propiedad de la fantástica y oh-todo-poderosa Cassandra Clare.**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Esta idea surgió inmediatamente después de haber escuchado y de haber visto el video de la canción **Everything has changed **de** _Taylor Swift y Ed Sheeran. _**Cuando digo que me enamoré, grité, suspiré y di vueltas en mi habitación es porque verdaderamente grité, suspiré y di vueltas por mi habitación. Hermosa canción, no puedo dejarla de escuchar una y otra vez. No estoy segura de si esto será un One-Shot o una historia aún, pero lo averiguarán pronto.**

**Disfruten! Y escuchen la canción mientras leen, si gustan. Después de todo, con ella me inspiré. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Everything has changed**

Clary sostuvo fuerte la mano de Jonathan cuando subieron por las escaleras del autobús que los llevaría a la escuela, alzando con dificultad sus piececitos para evitar tropezarse. Su hermano le dedicó una sonrisa mientras la veía casi saltar, luchando por no ensuciar su vestidito y apoyándose con tanta fuerza de él. Normalmente Jonathan la tomaría por la cintura para ayudarla a subir, pero Clary ya tenía seis años y quería demostrar que podía ella solita.

— ¡Buen trabajo, renacuaja! —le felicitó cuando ella saltó el último escalón exitosamente, y le revolvió el cabello con cariño. Ella rió suavemente mientras él le acomodaba cuidadosamente el vestido. —Iré a sentarme con mis amigos. Nos veremos en el descanso, ¿Está bien?

Clary asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y se acomodó su _backpack _de haditas en la espalda.

— ¡Está bien! —respondió. Jonathan se inclinó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de darse la media vuelta e ir a ocupar su lugar en el autobús, a un lado de los demás chicos ruidosos de segundo año. Inhaló profundamente, se acomodó cuidadosamente la trencita que su mamá le había hecho esa mañana y se aseguró de que su vestido estuviese perfecto.

Luego comenzó a caminar, alejándose de los chicos más grandes y avanzando hacia donde se encontraban sus demás amiguitos de primer año. Simon e Isabelle alzaron sus manitas con entusiasmo cuando la vieron pasar, y ella les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Paseó su mirada por todos los asientos, sintiéndose acalorada de pronto.

— ¡Clary! —le llamó una vocecita, y ella alzó la cabeza al instante, como un pajarito al escuchar una nueva melodía. Sus ojos se iluminaron al voltear y ver a Jace, quien apartaba su _backpack _de _The Avengers _del asiento a su lado y la llamaba con entusiasmo. Su sonrisa era radiante, tal y como Clary recordaba, muy graciosa porque hacía poco tiempo a su amigo se le habían caído dos dientes.

Sintió que un extraño calor se extendía por su carita cuando él se levantó y le ayudó a quitarse la backpack de los hombros para dejarla a un lado, junto a la suya. Tomó asiento a un lado de su mejor amigo y observó como Jace sacaba una cajita de jugo de su mochila. Era de mango, como siempre. Era su sabor favorito.

— ¿Me ayudarás hoy en clase de arte? —le preguntó él, sus ojos dorados brillando con alegría y mucha energía. Clary asintió con la cabeza, sonriente, y él le dio un sorbo a su jugo. — Creo que hoy haremos galletas. ¡Me gustan mucho las galletas! ¿Sabías?

Le ofreció la cajita de jugo y Clary la tomó para darle un sorbo también. No le importaba compartir popote con Jace. De hecho, incluso compartían el helado, porque los mejores amigos compartían todo y eso implicaba la comida. Clary no dejaba que nadie más que Jace comiera de los preciados sándwiches de _nutella_ que su madre preparaba.

— ¿Me acompañarás en el descanso al estanque? La maestra dijo que los patitos ya salieron de sus cascarones. ¡Muero por verlos! —dijo ella, dando saltitos emocionada en su lugar. Jace compuso una expresión de terror y volteó a verla como si estuviera loca, con una expresión tan graciosa que Clary comenzó a reír.

— ¿Patos? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz. — ¡Clary, los patos son peligrosos!

Jace consideraba muy pocas cosas "peligrosas". Correr por los pasillos mojados, tirarse del columpio, saltar de mesa en mesa, cortar él solito los mangos y hasta tirarse al agua sin saber nadar no era en lo absoluto peligroso a su juicio, pero los patos eran una situación muy diferente.

— Son patos bebés. No pueden hacer daño a nadie. —repuso ella, haciendo pucheritos. Jace se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado y haciendo un puchero también.

—Patos son patos. —repuso él, como si fuese el mejor argumento del mundo. Jace odiaba a los patos desde el verano pasado, cuando sus padres los habían llevado a él y a sus amigos a jugar al lago y un pato lo había mordido porque él había tratado de atraparlo. Apenas y le había dejado un rasguño en el brazo, pero él había llorado por diez minutos. Todo un récord para Jace.

— ¡Por favor! —insistió Clary, sacando el labio inferior y abriendo muy grandes sus ojos, imitando a Magnus. Clary había visto a su amigo conseguir muchas cosas de los maestros cuando hacía esa cara, y es que era todo un profesional en chantajear a la gente cuando quería algo. — ¡Por favor, por favor!

Jace hizo un puchero absolutamente natural que a Clary le pareció aún más adorable que el suyo. Al final el niño se pasó una manita por el cabello torpemente, tratando de imitar a los adultos cuando se resignaban a algo.

—Está bien. Te acompañaré, pero solo porque no quiero que ninguno de esos monstruos malvados te haga daño, Clary.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! —exclamó ella, y le dio un gran abrazo de oso. Trató de apretarlo fuerte, como Luke le hacía a ella, aunque Jace era más alto que ella y eso era difícil. No notó el rubor que se extendió por la carita del niño, porque justo en ese momento algo aterrizó sobre ellos.

Era Magnus. Y sobre él cayó un asustado Alec, el hermano de Jace. Clary soltó un gritito y Jace se levantó, indignado. Magnus alzó sus grandes ojos dorado con verde, que a Clary siempre le habían recordado a los curiosos ojos de un gatito. El niño soltó una risita.

— ¿Lo ves, Alexander? ¡No hay nada que temer! Si caemos, siempre caeremos sobre alguien que detendrá el impacto. —dijo, y se incorporó rápidamente. Alec, tras él, soltó una pequeña exclamación y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojitos azules evidenciaban lo mucho que dudaba que las palabras de su amigo fueran verdaderas. — ¡Vamos, ahora recorramos el camino de regreso!

Magnus dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr, aferrando con fuerza la manita de Alec, quien soltó una exclamación antes de comenzar a correr y tratando de no tropezarse. Jace los observó irse con ambas cejas muy juntas, una expresión muy curiosa en alguien de su edad.

— ¿Te hicieron daño, Clary? —preguntó, y bajó la mirada hacia el regazo de Clary, en donde el travieso Magnus había aterrizado. Ella, riendo, negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No! Eso fue muy divertido, en realidad. —respondió, pero Jace no pareció muy feliz aún. Extendió sus manitas y, cuidadosamente, acomodó la falda del vestido de Clary, estirándosela hasta que le cubrió las rodillas. Ella sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de nuevo.

—Mejor. —dijo él, y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar. Extendió su mano y enlazó sus dedos con la mano de Clary, posesivo. —Como Alec vuelva con sus tonterías, voy a esconder su peluche favorito.

Clary sintió que las mariposas comenzaban a revolotear de nuevo en su estómago, y se limitó a contestar con una risita nerviosa.

No estaba muy segura de por qué, pero últimamente se sentía mucho más nerviosa cerca de Jace que antes. No era nerviosa en el sentido malo, sino que en el sentido bueno. Le gustaba estar cerca de él, y cuando estaba en su casa no podía parar de pedirle a su mamá que le marcara el teléfono para que ella pudiera hablar con él. Ansiaba volver a la escuela todos los días solo para verlo, cosa que Jonathan consideraba sumamente anormal, pero cuando por fin lo veía sentía aquellas extrañas mariposas en el estómago.

Pero a ella no le importaba.

Apretó con fuerza la manita de Jace. No era nada extraño, se decía siempre. Ella lo quería mucho, de esa manera en que veía que su mamá quería a Luke. Luke y su mamá eran muy buenos amigos, así que no había nada fuera de lo normal en que se sintiera así respecto a su mejor amigo, ¿No es así?

—Te quiero mucho, Jace. —soltó, con la absurda facilidad que tenían los niños pequeños. Él volteó a verla y sonrió radiante.

—Yo también te quiero muchísimo, Clary.

No se soltaron la mano. Bueno, hasta que Magnus y Alec cayeron al suelo y Alec comenzó a llorar. Entonces Jace tuvo que levantarse para ir a verlo y consolarlo junto con Magnus.


	2. Cookies time

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments es propiedad de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, al igual que sus personajes.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, favorites y follows! Me entusiasmaron un montón. Después de escuchar varias veces la canción, me di cuenta de que tenía bastante inspiración para hacer algunos capítulos más. Espero que los disfruten! (:**

* * *

**Cookies Time**

Alec terminó con una bandita adhesiva en la rodilla y Magnus con un reporte de mala conducta que tendrían que firmar sus padres. Ambos se pusieron a llorar, pero Magnus se recuperó mucho más rápido que Alec cuando recordó que la primera clase del día era una de sus preferidas: clase de cocina.

Sus enormes y llamativos ojos color ámbar brillaron como los de un felino cuando la maestra les repartió a cada uno una hermosa y grande galletita de vainilla recién horneada, completamente en blanco y esperando a ser adornada.

— ¡Mira, Alec! ¡Purpurina! —exclamó, emocionadísimo, al ver que la maestra acomodaba vasitos llenos de purpurina comestible de diferentes colores; pero su mejor amigo no contestó. Alec se dedicó a contemplar la galleta con desánimo, mientras hipaba.

— Quiero dormir. —repuso finalmente, restregándose los ojos con ambas manos. Era típico de Alec: él siempre quería dormir cuando estaba de mal humor. Magnus le miró con un puchero.

— ¡Pero si el día acaba de comenzar! —dijo, y tomó un botecito de glaseado de color azul que estaba a su alcance. Luego contempló su galleta, muy concentrado. —Vamos, Alec. Yo decoraré esta galleta para ti y tú decorarás la tuya para mí, ¿Está bien?

Eso pareció animar un poco al pequeño Lightwood.

—Está bien. Pero quiero que le pongas mucho glaseado.

ooooooo

Clary era sin duda quien se tomaba más en serio la decoración de su galleta. Se perdió por un momento de la conversación que sus amigos tenían a su lado, demasiado concentrada en delinear con perfección el contorno de la galleta.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, lo primero que vio fue la carita concentrada de Jace llena de glaseado rosa y azul por alguna inexplicable razón. Él estaba inclinado sobre su galleta y parecía estarle poniendo mucho empeño también, con sus rizos angelicales cayendo sobre su frente y sus mejillas.

Sonrió y se vio tentada a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero decidió que lo mejor era no molestarlo cuando estaba tan concentrado. Se volteó y tocó el hombro de Simon con un dedo para llamar su atención.

— ¿Te gusta como está quedando mi galleta? —le preguntó, señalándola, aunque se sorprendió cuando su amigo se volteó a verla con los ojitos entrecerrados. Clary frunció levemente el ceño, encontrando rara su cara pero sin encontrar por qué. Luego se dio cuenta. — ¿Y tus gafas?

—Izzy las tiene. —se explicó el niño, y sonrió al ver la galleta de Clary. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes. — ¡Está muy bonita! Y se ve deliciosa. Dime, ¿cómo está quedando la mía?

Clary esbozó una enorme sonrisa y bajó la mirada para ver la galleta de Simon. Soltó un ruidito de sorpresa al ver que la galleta estaba completamente en blanco y que a un lado, en la mesa, había un desastre de glaseado. Al principio se mostró horrorizada, pero luego comenzó a reír.

— ¡Izzy! —gritó, y la pequeña Isabelle volteó a verla. Sus ojos se veían gigantes con las gafas de marco negro, y esto solo provocó que Clary riera aún más. — ¡Izzy, te ves muy graciosa! Pero deberías devolverle las gafas a Simon. No puede ver sin ellas.

Isabelle frunció levemente el ceño y miró la galleta de Simon antes de comenzar a reír también. Simon le miró confundido, y ella se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza y a llenarle de besitos en las mejillas que hicieron que se sonrojara.

—Lo siento, Simon. Toma, puedes tener mi galleta. Yo haré esa por ti. —dijo la chica, intercambiando las galletas y dándole la suya a Simon. Ahora Simon tenía una galleta llena de azúcar rosado, de fresas y de figuritas de corazones.

— ¿De verdad, Izzy? —preguntó él, un tanto avergonzado, pero la sonrisa de su mejor amiga lo convenció por completo. —Está bien, gracias. Está muy bonita.

Isabelle, por toda respuesta, se pintó los labios con glaseado color rosa y le plantó un último beso en la mejilla al ruborizado Simon.

Clary sonrió y se disponía a volver a su galleta cuando un fuerte grito resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo que todos los niños dieran un saltito y detuvieran al instante todo lo que hacían. Todos voltearon a ver a la niña que acababa de gritar, tratando de ver qué es lo que había pasado.

Era Camille Belcourt, con una mueca de ira dibujada en sus infantiles facciones y sus rubios cabellos llenos de purpurina de diferentes colores. Ella estaba de pie y señalaba acusatoriamente a un pálido Magnus, que tenía el frasco vacío de purpurina entre las manitas.

— ¡Magnus me lanzó la purpurina! ¡Y lo hizo a propósito! —lloriqueó, tocándose el cabello con dramatismo. — ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Eres un tonto!

La maestra Amatis se levantó al instante y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al niño, quien parecía demasiado anonadado como para hacer nada. Sus pequeños hombros temblaban.

—Yo…yo no quise hacerlo, Mille. —se excusó, tartamudeando. —Solo quería tomar la purpurina y…lo siento, fue un accidente.

Pero Camille no parecía dispuesta a escuchar, se limitó a dar una patada en el suelo.

— ¡Miente! ¡Lo hizo porque estaba celoso de mi galleta, porque es más bonita que la suya! —exclamó, y le sacó la lengua a Magnus. Clary estaba indignadísima.

Magnus no era un niño fácil de molestar. Nadie solía meterse con él, de hecho, porque era uno de esos niños que le caían bien a todo el mundo. Todos querían ser sus amigos. Pero Camille…ella era una excepción especial. Todos sabían que a Magnus le gustaba Camille, y ella adoraba aprovecharse de eso como la niñita caprichosa que era.

— ¡No es cierto! —exclamó una vocecita, y Clary se sorprendió al ver que Alec se levantaba de su asiento. Tenía una expresión enfadada en el rostro, y había tomado la manita de Magnus con fuerza. — Magnus había agarrado la purpurina y tú trataste de quitársela. Tú solita te la echaste encima.

— ¿Y cómo explicas que Magnus aún tiene el bote en sus manos? —preguntó de inmediato Camille, con una sonrisita autosuficiente. Alec volteó a ver el botecito en las manos de Magnus y se puso aún más pálido.

—Eso es porque él lo tenía agarrado cuando tú...

Pero la maestra Amatis alzó una mano, ordenando silencio. Tenía una mirada comprensiva, aunque firme.

—Suficiente. No sé si fue un accidente o qué fue lo que pasó en realidad, pero el hecho es que ambos estaban peleando. —dijo, y miró a Camille y a Magnus. —Les mandaré a ambos un reporte para sus padres.

Camille soltó un chillido de indignación y volvió a estampar su pie contra el suelo, mientras que los ojitos de Magnus se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Jace e incluso Jordan y Maia se levantaron de sus asientos al instante, sin poder creerlo.

Alec abrazó a Magnus con fuerza, sintiéndose mal por él. ¡Dos reportes en un día! ¿Es que la maestra Amatis no tenía corazón? Los padres de Magnus eran estrictos. Tan estrictos que no dejarían salir a jugar a Magnus con ellos por tres días. ¡Tres días! ¿Acaso la maestra no podía darse cuenta de lo largos que eran tres días sin salir a jugar?

La maestra ya se dirigía a escribir las notas y los amigos de Magnus se preparaban para armar una protesta, pero entonces sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba.

Will Herondale se levantó de su asiento, con su galleta en alto, y gritó una palabra mágica.

— ¡Guerra de comida! —gritó, y le lanzó a Camille la galleta directamente en el vestido. La niña se quedó mirando con la boca abierta cómo la galleta se deslizaba y arruinaba su vestido, y entonces ella tomó su galleta y se la lanzó a Will también.

Solo que la puntería de Camille no era tan buena, y le cayó al pequeño Jem justo en el cabello. A Jem no le importaba mucho mancharse, pero el dolor sí. Se puso a llorar también, al instante, y Tessa se levantó de su asiento muy enfadada.

Otra galleta le cayó a Camille, solo que ésta no era de Tessa. Era de Raphael, a quien no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la niña. Por otro lado, un par de niños se levantaron para defender a Camille y, no solo lanzaron sus galletas, sino que también tomaron los botes de glaseado y los exprimieron para llenar a todos los de su alrededor de colores.

Entonces todos los demás niños se levantaron y, siguiendo el ejemplo de los otros, comenzaron a lanzar todo lo que tenían a su alcance. El lugar se volvió un caos. Amatis observó aterrada cómo todos los niños se lanzaban glaseado y galletas, ensuciándose por completo, y tardó un rato en decidir levantarse y detener la pelea.

Aunque habían niños que aún peleaban por venganza, habían otros como Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, Alec, Jem y Will que habían comenzado a pelear por jugar. Las lágrimas de Jem desaparecieron rápido cuando Will los tomó a él y a Tessa del brazo y se los llevó bajo una mesa, desde donde tenían encomendada la tarea de atacar a todo aquel que se acercara. Ahora las risas se escuchaban por todo el salón.

Meliorn era el único niño que permanecía sentado muy recto en su lugar, observándolos a todos como si estuvieran locos. Amatis tardó un buen rato en tranquilizarlos a todos, y al final los niños estaban hechos un desastre.

Después de esa clase todos recibieron un reporte, y Clary se sintió feliz. A que sólo Magnus fuera castigado, sus amigos preferían estar todos castigados.


	3. Cinderella and the dragon

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y The Infernal Devices son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, al igual que sus personajes.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows! Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Cinderella and the dragon**

La maestra Amatis se pasó el resto de la mañana llevándose a los niños uno por uno al baño para limpiarles la carita y lo que pudiera limpiarse de la ropa. Aunque se esforzaba por regañarlos una y otra vez cada que podía, era inevitable que sonriera al ver las caritas risueñas de los niños mientras se sacaban el glaseado de la cara torpemente.

—Will, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó, sin sonar enfadada, mientras pasaba una servilleta por las mejillas suaves del niño. Will estaba ceñudo y lucía irritado, como cada vez que le llamaban la atención. Amatis suspiró. —Eso estuvo mal, cariño.

— ¡Pero ella se lo buscó! Ella tenía toda la purpurina encima, y yo quería ponerle purpurina a mi galleta. Fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de conseguir que mi galleta tuviera purpurina.

Amatis frunció el ceño.

— Will…

Pero Will estaba negando con la cabeza. Alzó la cabeza tan rápido que sus rizos negros rebotaron sobre su frente, y luego alzó ambos brazos.

— ¡Nunca confíes en un pato! —exclamó el chiquillo, y luego se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos de ahí dando traspiés. Tomó a Tessa y a Jem por los brazos y corrió hacia la puerta, y Amatis apenas y tuvo tiempo de incorporarse horrorizada antes de que el peculiar trío saliera por la puerta, huyendo del salón.

— ¡Will! ¡Will, Tessa, Jem! ¡Vuelvan aquí! —chilló, y corrió hacia la puerta. Volteó a ver al resto de los niños, quienes contemplaban curiosos la situación, y alzó un dedo. —Niños, no se vayan de aquí. Pronto vendrá la maestra Charlotte para supervisar la clase de teatro.

Y luego salió de ahí.

ooooooo

Jace no cabía en sí de felicidad. Habían perdido la clase de matemáticas gracias a la guerra de comida, ¡Y ahora iba la clase de teatro! No era por alardear, pero es que a Jace su mami siempre le había dicho que era un actor innato. Su manera de tirarse al suelo fingiendo desmayarse cada vez que quería algo y no querían dárselo era inigualable.

Además, la maestra Charlotte había decidido que presentarían la obra de La Cenicienta para el festival de primavera, y a Jace le había tocado el papel de príncipe. ¡Era el príncipe más encantador que todos hubieran conocido! Pero había algo que no le gustaba, y era que Clary no había sido elegida para ser la princesa. Ella era sólo un personaje secundario, era una de las chicas que bailaba en el baile real mientras él bailaba con Cenicienta, que era Isabelle.

Por supuesto que no le molestaba bailar con Izzy, porque era su hermanita, pero es que a él le hubiese gustado más bailar con Clary, y sabía que a Izzy también le gustaría más bailar con Simon. Es por eso que ese día ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo, y ambos estaban segurísimos de que a la maestra Charlotte le fascinaría.

Cuando la maestra Charlotte se los llevó al salón de teatro, todos corrieron a ponerse sus disfraces. Ahora las niñas tenían hermosos vestiditos de diferentes colores y los niños tenían trajes, mientras que Isabelle tenía su disfraz de sirvienta porque se cambiaría más tarde. Ella y Jace intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y entonces la obra comenzó.

Era una versión corta y a los niños se les permitía improvisar, pero aún así varios de los pequeños tenían problemas recordando sus líneas. Maia, el hada madrina, casi se puso a llorar cuando no pudo pronunciar el "bibidibabidibú", pese a que lo había practicado tantas veces. Por suerte uno de los ratoncitos, Jordan, decidió ayudarla y juntos hicieron el conjuro.

Will, que había vuelto y estaba sentado en una de las sillas de castigo en el rincón, no paraba de alzar los brazos y de decir "¡No, no, no!" estresadísimo cada vez que alguien fallaba. Siempre que alguien se equivocaba de línea él se encargaba de completarla desde donde estaba, gritándola a todo pulmón. Jem y Tessa también estuvieron en el rincón al principio, pero permitieron al ratoncito Jem aparecer cuando se lo requería y a Tessa irse a cambiar para el baile real. Will se tuvo que quedar en la silla, enfurruñado.

Cuando por fin llegó el baile real, todos se pusieron de pie y Charlotte permitió a Will incorporarse sólo porque sus refunfuños poco a poco se habían convertido en hipidos y sollozos. Aunque tenía el ceño profundamente ceñudo cuando Charlotte lo guió de la mano hasta Tessa, su pareja del baile, sus ojitos azules estaban acuosos.

Ahora llegaba uno de los momentos críticos de la obra: el baile del príncipe con Cenicienta. Todo iba muy bien, Jace e Izzy se lanzaban miradas mientras los demás bailaban y, cuando por fin llegó el momento…

— ¡UN DRAGÓN! —gritó Jace, y todos los niños voltearon a ver hacia dónde señalaba. No había nada. Hubo silencio por un momento.

Charlotte estaba a punto de regañar a Jace justo cuando Clary se dio cuenta de que Jace estaba señalando justo sobre ella, y entonces soltó un grito y se llevó las manos dramáticamente al rostro.

— ¡Un dragón, un dragón! —chilló, y entonces todos los niños alrededor comenzaron a gritar también y a dar vueltas por todos lados. Las niñas huían despavoridas, mientras que los niños avanzaban hacia el "dragón" y empuñaban sus espaditas de juguete. Jace sacó su espada también y avanzó corriendo hacia Clary.

— ¡Yo te salvaré, Clary! —exclamó, y comenzó a tener una lucha imaginaria junto a los demás niños, que se tiraban al suelo y fingían perfectamente que el dragón los hería.

— ¡Quédate detrás, Tessa! —dijo el ratoncito Jem, extendiendo un brazo para que Tessa no pudiera avanzar hacia él y hacia Will, que también luchaban contra el dragón. — ¡Es muy peligroso!

— ¡No quiero dejarlos solos! —exclamó la niña, angustiada y sin poder creerlo. Los tomó a ambos de un brazo. — ¡Lucharé con ustedes!

— ¡Niños, niños! ¡Alto, detengan esto! ¡No está en el guión! —exclamaba Charlotte, pero los niños no la escuchaban.

Isabelle se llevó una mano a la frente y fingió desmayarse, desplomándose abruptamente en el suelo tal y como Jace le había enseñado. Simon dejó a un lado su pelea contra el dragón al instante y corrió hacia ella para tomarla entre brazos.

— ¡Izzy, Izzy!

— ¡Soy un poderoso brujo y te ordeno a ti, dragón, que nos dejes en paz! ¡El Magnífico Magnus Bane es de temer! —exclamó Magnus, alzando las manitas con gesto amenazador. Como el dragón no obedeció, comenzó a lanzar purpurina por todos lados con las manos, fingiendo "hechizos".

Después de lo que fue una larga batalla, los niños soltaron gritos de júbilo cuando el dragón fue "vencido". Charlotte estaba boquiabierta.

— ¡Mi héroe! —gritó Isabelle, y abrazó a Simon con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Ésta niña es increíble! —gritó de pronto Jace, tomando la manita de Clary y alzándola. — ¡Ella le lanzó uno de sus zapatos al dragón en una innegable muestra de valentía! ¡Yo, Jace Lightwood, la proclamo mi princesa en este mismo instante! —sentenció, y le dio un beso a Clary en la mejilla.

Alec y Magnus bailaban el vals más atrás. Maia y Jordan jugaban en el carruaje, Meliorn estaba sentado a mitad de la nada en el suelo y los demás niños se dedicaban a celebrar la caída del dragón.

Charlotte decidió que tal vez sería mejor posponer la obra hasta el festival de verano.

* * *

**Muchos ya habrán notado que me estoy basando en el vídeo de Everything has Changed para hacer los capítulos, por lo que este fanfic tendrá alrededor de seis capítulos y un epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado y que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo e imaginándome a las ternuritas que serían los personajes de Cassandra Clare de pequeños (:**


	4. Ducks

**Disclaimer: TMI, TID y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, que el ángel la bendiga.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Ducks**

En la hora de receso, lo primero que Clary hizo fue tomar la mano de Jace y salir disparada por el pasillo. Corrió y corrió, tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, hasta los salones de segundo año. Los niños aún estaban comenzando a salir tranquilamente por la puerta, pero Clary reconoció al instante a su hermano gracias a su ojo experto y entrenado y se lanzó contra él.

— ¡Johnny! —exclamó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Jonathan le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a las risas y burlas de sus amigos porque su hermanita acababa de llamarlo de un modo tan cariñoso.

—Cada día superas tu récord de llegar aquí en el menos tiempo posible. Ayer me atrapaste por el pasillo, hoy me atrapaste en la puerta del salón. Eres rápida, renacuaja. —dijo Jonathan, sonriendo radiante e inclinándose para verla de cerca. — ¿Qué harás ahora?

— ¡Jace me llevará a ver a los patitos! —chilló Clary con entusiasmo, alzando las manitas para darle emoción a sus palabras. La sonrisa de Jonathan vaciló un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Jace también estaba ahí: ¡Ese niño era un chicle! ¿Qué no podía alejarse de su hermanita ni un segundo?

Pero se enfadó aún más al notar que Clary le tomaba la mano. ¡Eso era nuevo! Estuvo a nada de agarrar a Clary, colgársela al hombro y llevársela de ahí. ¡Nadie podía tocar la mano de su hermanita hasta que tuviera treinta años!

—Pensé que Jace le tenía miedo a los patos. —dijo, ceñudo, y la carita de Jace se puso roja. — ¿No recuerdas cómo se puso a lloriquear la última vez que fuimos a Central Park y un pato se acercó?

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —reclamó, enfurruñado, pero Jonathan no le hizo caso. Estaba muy ocupando analizando a Clary y a Jace detenidamente, preguntándose si era seguro dejar a su ranita con aquel cobarde.

Volteó a ver a sus amigos, que lo esperaban para irse a comer, e inhaló profundamente.

—Está bien, Clary. Ve con Jace a ver a los patos. Yo iré a comer, jugaré un poco a la pelota e iré a verlos antes de que toque la campana para ver que todo esté bien, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo, y Clary asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Jace se limitó a verlo feo. —Bien. Hasta entonces, Clary.

Le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza y luego se fue con sus amigos. Clary no perdió el tiempo, hizo uso de sus cortas pero rápidas piernas una vez más y arrastró a Jace por el jardín hasta el estanquito que tenían.

Ooooooo

— ¡Will, mira qué bonitos son los patos bebés! —llamó Jem, que estaba sentado cerca del estanquito y observaba con una enorme sonrisa al patito que se había subido a su regazo. El animalito no dejaba de hacer soniditos. — ¡Acércate, te aseguro que son inofensivos!

— ¡Jem tiene razón, Will, no tienes nada que temer! —corroboró Tessa, que estaba recostada en el césped y estaba rodeada de un montón de patos que también hacían ruiditos y que comenzaban a tocarla con sus piquitos. La niña soltó una risa. —Mira, ni siquiera lastiman, ¡Sus picos son tan suaves que hacen cosquillas!

Will les contempló con temor a un par de metros, con los pequeños hombros temblándole levemente y un puchero en los labios. Él no quería ir a ver a los patos, él prefería ir a comer y a jugar, pero Jem y Tessa habían insistido tanto que él no había podido resistirse.

— ¡No quiero! —repuso, aterrorizado, y se sentó en el césped. Sus ojos le picaban, pero no iba a llorar. — ¡Ya vámonos, me aburro!

— ¡Hola Will! —saludó Clary, pasando a su lado, y rió al verlo en el césped. — ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Levántate, los patos están por ahí!

Lo tomó de un brazo antes de que pudiera protestar. Él forcejó y trató de librarse de su agarre, pero Jace apareció a su lado y lo tomó por el otro brazo. Juntos, arrastraron a un angustiado Will por el césped hasta el estanquito. Jace estaba igual de aterrorizado, pero se sentía mucho mejor teniendo a alguien que lo comprendiera a su lado.

—Si un pato se ve sospechoso, te daré la señal y ambos corremos. ¿Está bien? —le susurró Jace a Will, y Will asintió con la cabeza. Ambos parecían a punto de llorar. Clary les había dado un pedacito de pan a cada uno para que alimentaran a los patitos y se había unido a Jem y a Tessa.

Analizaron cuidadosamente el alrededor: Los patos adultos estaban lejos, muy ocupados haciendo sus cosas de patos. Al parecer estaban acostumbrados a ver a los niños jugar con los patitos. Por lo pronto nada parecía sospechoso.

Jace experimentó y lanzó un trocito de pan. Gritó junto con Will cuando uno de los patitos se acercó a él, y Will le pegó cuando otros tres patitos siguieron su ejemplo y los rodeaban.

—Acabas de condenarnos. —murmuró dramáticamente, viendo como poco a poco los patos se acercaban más y más…

ooooooo

Pasaron horas y horas jugando con los patitos. Jem y Tessa habían tenido la magnífica idea de ponerlos en el agua y hacer una carrera de patos, y todos gritaron para animar a su propio pato durante todo el rato. Se llevaron una enorme sorpresa cuando los patos de Jace y Will empataron.

Ambos niños tomaron a sus patos en brazos y los abrazaron cuidadosamente para no lastimarlos, entusiasmadísimos.

— ¡Mi pato es el mejor! —chilló Jace.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! ¡El mío es mejor que el tuyo! —repuso Will, dejando a su patito en el suelo y mirando ceñudo a Jace.

— ¡No es cierto! El mío es mejor, ¿No viste la carrera? ¡Su pico llegó antes que el del tuyo!

— ¡Mentiroso, el pico del mío llegó primero!

— ¡Aunque fuera cierto, mi pato es más bonito que el tuyo!

— ¡No es cierto!

El resto del receso Tessa, Jem y Clary se sentaron a comer, exhaustos después de jugar tanto, pero Will y Jace no quisieron dejar de jugar con sus patos. Continuaron haciéndolo todo el rato, y cuando Jonathan llegó no pudo creer lo que veía. Jace y Will ahora amaban a los patos.

O bueno, los amaron por veinte minutos, el tiempo más largo que ambos recordarían haber pasado cerca de un pato después de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Cuando los niños se disponían a regresar a clase, dos patitos siguieron a Jace y a Will, demasiado encariñados con ellos. Al principio a ambos les pareció algo muy tierno, hasta que voltearon y vieron a una pata corriendo furiosa hacia ellos.

Fue un evento traumático. Trataron de correr, pero mamá pato fue mucho más rápida y los atrapó a ambos. Rasgó los calcetines y las camisas de ambos y los picoteó hasta que una maestra escuchó el alboroto y corrió a salvarlos.

— ¡Odio a los patos! ¡Odio, odio, odio a los patos! ¡No quiero ver uno más en mi vida! —sollozó Will, ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas mientras que Tessa y Jem trataban de consolarlo cuando la dulce enfermera de la escuela le curaba las mordidas.

—Shh, cariño, shh. Mamá pato solo cuidaba de sus patitos, no quería lastimarlos…—trataba de consolarlo la maestra Charlotte mientras le acariciaba la cabecita, insegura de sus propias palabras, pero Will continuaba llorando desconsolado.

—Yo siempre supe que un pato nos atacaría. Esas pequeñas bestias sangrientas…—balbuceó Jace, cuyo único consuelo era que Clary lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza. Aún así, las lágrimas caían a raudales por su rostro. Volteó a ver a Will y él le devolvió la mirada.

—Nunca confíes en un pato. —dijeron los dos, y ambos gritaron cuando la enfermera les puso banditas adhesivas con dibujos de patitos.

* * *

**Pobres bebés Jace y Will. Verdaderamente tienen razón para odiar a los patos, siento que tienen una especie de atracción magnética para patos malvados (?) ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! (:**


	5. Viruela demoníaca

**Disclaimer: TMI Y TID son propiedad de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, al igual que sus personajes. Yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Disfruten el capítulo (:**

* * *

**Viruela demoníaca**

El profesor Hodge observó con desesperación a los diminutos demonios —perdón, niños —correr por toda el aula de música, sin prestarle atención alguna a sus llamados de atención. Siempre era lo mismo después del receso, todos los niños se ponían hiperactivos. Los padres debían de ponerles algo en la comida para ponerlos así de descontrolados, ¡No era normal la manera en la que corrían de un lado a otro sin cansancio!

— ¡Tengan cuidado con los instrumentos, no deben tratarlos con brusquedad! ¡Dejen de correr, se van a lastimar! —gritó, pero los niños continuaron corriendo y peleando por los instrumentos. — ¡Magnus! ¡Magnus Bane, suelta eso! —chilló Hodge, horrorizado, al ver al pequeño Magnus correr con un gigantesco saxofón en sus brazos. Lo atrapó en brazos mientras él corría, y luchó por arrancar de sus manitas el enorme instrumento. — ¡Eso es para los más grandes, Magnus, podrías lastimarte!

— ¡Mío, mío! —se quejó el niño, haciendo pucheros; pero acabó por soltarlo. Hodge lo volvió a dejar en el suelo y él se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, inflando mucho las mejillas y conteniendo la respiración. Hodge se horrorizó. — ¡Magnus, no contengas la respiración! Oh, por el ángel, ¡Magnus!

Pero el niño continuó haciendo su berrinche silencioso. Su carita comenzó a ponerse roja, luego azul…

— ¡Respira! Vamos, sabes que no puedo darte esto, es un instrumento muy grande y la boquilla podría lastimarte. —trató de persuadirlo, pero el pequeño no obedeció. Comenzaba a ponerse morado y sus hombros temblaban, y Hodge entró en desesperación. En un ataque de pánico, atrapó al pequeño Jem en su camino hacia Will, le quitó su violín y se lo dio a Magnus. — ¡Mira! Éste está mucho mejor, ¿No lo quieres?

Los grandes ojos ámbar de Magnus se abrieron de par en par, y su boquita formó una gran "O" al ver el violín. Lo tomó entre sus manitas y soltó una risa antes de caer al suelo, víctima de la falta de oxígeno. Jem tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que le acababan de quitar el preciado violín por el que había luchado tan valientemente —muchos niños querían el violín—, y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Hodge ahora tenía a un niño semi-inconsciente en el suelo y a otro casi ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas. Oh, y ahora Will le estaba pateando con todas sus fuerzas los tobillos. Y fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Alec pasara corriendo cerca, con una flauta en las manos, viera a Magnus tendido en el suelo, pensara que estaba muerto y se sentara a llorar también.

Le quitó el violín a Magnus con suavidad y se lo devolvió a Jem, quien dejó de llorar y le dedicó una mirada de infantil reproche. Sólo entonces Will dejó de patearlo para ir a sentarse al lado de su amigo y abrazarlo con fuerza, sin quitarle de encima su mirada asesina. Jem hipó unos minutos más y aferró con fuerza el violín en sus manitas, al pendiente por si alguien quería robárselo de nuevo, y caminó con Will a encontrarse con Tessa.

—Esto es una pesadilla. —murmuró, tomando a Magnus y a Alec en brazos. Magnus abrió lentamente los ojos, una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento, y esbozó una sonrisita tonta que por fin calmó a Alec. Hodge tomó una flauta y se la puso en las manos al niño, que parecía haber olvidado por completo el saxofón y el violín. —Vayan y ocupen sus lugares, ya va a comenzar la clase.

ooooooo

Las cosas no fueron mucho mejor cuando Hodge por fin consiguió que los niños se alinearan. Muy pocos sabían utilizar el instrumento que habían elegido, por lo que la sala se llenó de un martirizante ruido cuando les pidió que comenzaran a tocar, y perdió el control en cuestión de segundos. Lo único coherente que se escuchaba en todo el lugar eran los preciosos sonidos del violín de Jem y del piano de Jace.

— ¡Viruela demoníaca, oh, viruela demoníaca! —cantaba dramáticamente Will, al ritmo de la melodía de Jem, arrastrando las palabras. El niño se tiró al suelo con una mano en el pecho y otra extendida hacia arriba, con los ojos cerrados y una mirada de profundo sufrimiento. — ¿Y cómo se coge ese estropicio?

Hodge estaba francamente impresionado de que un niño de su edad pudiese pronunciar la palabra "estropicio". Tuvo que correr a corregir a Simon para evitar que le sacara el ojo a alguien con las baquetas, porque al niño le apasionaba tocar la batería y había que admitir que tenía ritmo, pero podía asesinar a alguien moviendo de tal manera aquellos infernales palos. También tuvo que alejar un poco a Isabelle, porque la niña casi tenía la cara sobre la batería para poder observar de cerca a Simon.

— ¡Viruela demoníaca, oh, viruela demoníaca! —cantó Will, aún más fuerte, cuando la canción de Jem cambió y se volvió a una más animada. El niño se incorporó, enganchó un brazo con el de Tessa y comenzó a dar círculos en saltitos con ella. — ¡Id al lado malo de la ciudad, hasta cansarse de verdad!

Hodge soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Quién le enseñaba esas canciones al pequeño, inocente Will? Era evidente que el chiquillo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Tendría una charla seria con él apenas terminara la clase, y con sus padres también. Por lo pronto se ocupó de vigilar que Magnus no volviera a desmayarse por falta de oxígeno cuando intentaba soplar en su flauta, que tenía un pedazo de papel atorado.

Clary estaba sentada junto a Jace, quien tocaba una canción muy sencilla, lenta y preciosa. El niño no quitaba la mirada de encima de la niña, haciendo uso de su prodigioso talento para tocar el piano sin ver las teclas, y le dedicaba sonrisitas coquetas. Clary tenía las mejillas muy rojas.

De pronto, repentinamente, hubo un silencio abrupto. Hodge se asustó al principio: ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Algún niño le habría sacado el ojo a otro con algún instrumento? Pero al voltear y ver a los niños, se dio cuenta de que nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Todos estaban muy quietos, sin hacer nada. Parecían angelitos…

Y luego comenzó el desastre de nuevo. Todos los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar una vez más, pero ésta vez siguiendo un mismo ritmo: uno animado y rítmico; aunque no del todo afinado. Jace esbozó una sonrisita traviesa y, después de aporrear con fuerza las teclas del teclado, comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón junto con Will.

— ¡Viruela demoníaca, oh, viruela demoníaca! —chillaron ambos chiquillos, y luego todos los demás niños de alrededor siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a cantar también. Clary incluso se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a bailar sobre la banca del piano. — ¿Y cómo se coge ese estrpopicio? ¡Viruela demoníaca, oh, viruela demoníaca!

Ni un solo niño pudo pronunciar estropicio como Will. Hodge casi se arrancó el cabello de raíz: ¡Todo estaba planeado! ¡Esas pequeñas mentes del mal lo tenían todo planeado! Era evidente que Will había planeado todo eso, un espectáculo sobre una canción nada apta para niños tan bebés.

Meliorn estaba sentado a mitad de la nada, en medio de todos los piececitos danzantes.

— ¡Id al lado malo de la ciudad, hasta cansarse de verdad!

Hodge se levantó de su lugar con dificultad y trató de llegar hasta Will, pero era imposible. Todos los niños a su alrededor bailoteaban de un lado a otro, y corría el riesgo de lastimarlos. Incluso Jem, el adorable, dulce, hermoso Jem cantaba a todo pulmón, moviendo el arco por las cuerdas del violín con su dulzura de siempre pero con alegre firmeza.

— ¡La tuve desde un principio! —exclamó Will, y todos los niños se quedaron callados de pronto y voltearon a verlo, con sus bocas formando una "O" escandalizada y con sonrisitas asomando por sus labios. Eso era un musical. Todo estaba perfectamente actuado y calculado. Will rió y negó con la cabeza. — ¡La viruela, tontos, no! Si no, como digo en esta canción…

El ritmo se volvió aún más animado, y Will se subió a una silla.

— ¡Toda, toda la razón! ¡Y todos vosotros no! —exclamó, se lanzó de la silla, fue atrapado por Jem y Tessa y luego los tres cayeron aparatosamente al suelo.

Will se llevó un reporte después de esa clase.

* * *

**Esto fue muy, muy divertido de escribir. Sé que fue corto, pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Muchas gracias por los reviews, de nuevo, y los invito a leer mis otros fanfics: **Nunca confíes en un pato **y **The training. **Nos vemos pronto con el próximo capítulo! Díganme qué les pareció la ocurrencia del pequeño Will (;**

**Por cada review que dejas, un pato menos aterroriza a los pequeños Will y Jace.**


End file.
